How I met your mother
by TricksKY
Summary: A long one-shot. Title pretty self explanatory.


How I met your mother

**AN: **So this is a one-shot between Kakashi and Anko AGAIN. I know I all I've been writing about is Kakashi and Anko, but I love this pairing the most. So the outline is; Kakashi explains to his children how he met his wife. I think I might actually make this a couple chapters but for now it will remain a one-shot. So let's begin… ENJOY!

"Honey I'm home!" Kakashi yelled coming through the door.

Two little miniature Anko and Kakashi came running towards him, "Welcome home dad!" His son said hugging him.

His little girl hugged his leg and said very quietly, "Hi daddy! Why don't you greet us but you greet mommy?"

Kakashi bent down to his children and said rubbing both heads, "Because you two should be at the academy." Kakashi paused and looked around, "By the way, where is mommy?"

"Mommy told us that she'll be out getting groceries."

"Sheimasu, is mommy okay?"

His son said, "Dad, I'm 14 I can take care of this place."

"You're still a kid Sheimasu. You don't know how to take care of Kiiro yet. She's only 8."

Kakashi picked up Kiiro while Sheimasu argues, "You treat me like a child! I'm already a chūnin and Kiiro is a genin. We're ninjas just like you and mom! We can take care of our self."

"Oh trust me until you're a jōnin, you'll always be a kid."

Kiiro whispered, "Daddy how did you and mommy meet?"

"How mommy and I met was complicated."

"Do explain dad," Sheimasu said.

-FlashBack-

"_But sensei, I'm more than just a kid," Kakashi said crossing his arms._

"_Kakashi, you're far from a man. You're only 26, which means you're not close to being a man experience wise," Minato explained looking up from his paper work._

"_But why do I have to look after her?" Kakashi pointed to the purple haired girl._

_She crossed her arms and said, "It's bad enough that I'm stuck with you."_

"_Shut up," Kakashi yelled then turned back to Minato. "Sensei I will not be her protector."_

"_Kakashi, I'm not expecting you to love her or anything. I just need you to keep her safe until she's stable," Minato said._

_Kakashi turned to Anko and asked, "Are you stable?"_

"_I'm fine," Anko said._

_Minato said, "Anko! You will be under Kakashi's surveillance for as long as you need. Kakashi you will respect her and protect her. This will not go out of this room. No one must know that you're protecting her. Do I have myself clear?"_

_Anko nodded. _

"_Yes sir," Kakashi said under his own will._

"_Dismissed"_

"So your sensei put you up for this?" Sheimasu asked his father.

Kakashi took a seat with Kiiro and Sheimasu. "It gets worst," Kakashi sighed.

"Don't you love mommy?" Kiiro asked.

Kakashi kissed Kiiro's forehead, "Yes I do."

"Dad did you ever pound-"

"Let me get back to the story!" Kakashi yelled interrupting Sheimasu.

"_Aren't you going to leave now?" Anko asked Kakashi._

"_I can't. I'm under order of my sensei."_

"_It seemed that you hated me so much," Anko continued._

"_Look Anko I don't," Kakashi said._

"_Fuck you Kakashi," Anko said running away._

_Kakashi sighed but chased after her. He ended up following her all the way to the park finding her on the swings. She got up and ran away again. Kakashi sprinted towards her. When he reached her, he grabbed her waist and hugged it tight. She giggled, "Let me go!" _

"_No I will not. Sensei Minato told me to be with you."_

"_At least you don't have to hold onto my waist."_

_Kakashi let go and said, "At least give me your hand."_

"_No, that's going too far," Anko said crossing her arms._

"_Fine, but better stay close or I'll pick you up and run to your apartment."_

_Anko spaced out, "Oh no you don't."_

_Kakashi chuckled._

"You touched mom!" Sheimasu said.

Kakashi sighed, "I need to make sure she was safe."

"Safe from what, rapists?"

Kiiro tugged on Kakashi's sleeve, "What's rapist?"

"Nothing honey," Kakashi said kissing her forehead.

"You never tell me anything!" Kiiro whined running off to her room.

"Continue dad," Sheimasu said.

"_So I guess I'll catch you in the morning. What are you going to do in the morning?"_

"_I don't know yet, but I guess I'll meet you in the morning here," Anko said._

_Kakashi stuck out his hand for to shake, "I'll see you in the morning."_

_Anko slapped his hand away and hugged him, "See you."_

_Kakashi stood there dumbfounded. He shrugged it off and walked away._

_Xxxxxx _

_Anko slept lazily in her bed. She had no intention of waking up anytime soon until there was a knock on the door. She didn't bother to get out of bed so she yelled, "THE DOOR IS OPENED!"_

_The door knob jiggled then turned. In stepped a silver haired boy. He inspected the place to find it in mid-condition, "You know you shouldn't leave your door opened."_

_She got up and mumbled, "I don't really care."_

"_You should, I'm here protecting your ass, but if you don't defend for yourself here, I'll have to stay here," Kakashi said stunned when he saw Anko._

_Anko stopped rubbing her eyes and said, "What?" She looked down and said, "Oh."_

_Kakashi couldn't move his eyes off of her. She stretched showing her parts fully. "You're a pervert." Anko said walking back into her room._

"_WELL YOU'RE THE ONE WALKING AROUND WITHOUT A SHIRT."_

"_I GOT A BRA ON!" Anko yelled._

"_So where are you planning on going today?"_

"_I kind of wanted to go back to the park from yesterday," Anko said putting on a shirt._

"_The park where I tackled you at?" Kakashi asked._

"_Yes that park," Anko said walking out of her room with a shirt on and a beige coat._

_Kakashi asked opening the door for her, "Do you always wear that coat?" _

"_Yes I do."_

_Kakashi quickly locked the door and started walking with Anko. She asked, "You have my key?"_

"_Sensei Minato gave it to me in case of accidents or anything," Kakashi answered._

"_You better not rape me at night," Anko said._

_Kakashi said, "I don't plan too."_

"You had mom's keys?" Sheimasu asked.

Kakashi said, "My sensei gave them to me. It wasn't like I wanted it."

"Yeah you did."

"Shut up and let me continue."

"_Do you like nature?"_

"_I guess it's okay, how about you?"_

"_I do. It's nice and peaceful," Kakashi explained._

_Anko lay on the tall grass staring at the sky. Kakashi sat besides her playing with the grass through his fingers. Anko muttered, "Why are you looking after me anyways?"_

"_Because I have too."_

"_There's got to be a better reason than that. I heard that you're always late. It seems you showed up pretty early at my door. " _

"_Shut up. Good thing you're pretty."_

_Anko asked, "You think I'm pretty?" _

"_Yeah," Kakashi said slowly._

"_I think you're ugly. Like who has silver hair? And why is your face always covered?"_

"_I have silver hair. I wear the mask because girls chase me too much over my face," Kakashi explained sounding offended._

"_I'm kidding Kakashi. You're actually pretty good looking," Anko said._

"_Are you just saying that?" Kakashi asked._

"_No. I find you actually very good looking." _

_All was silent now. They both looked into each other eyes deeply. Kakashi asked, "Are we having a moment?"_

_Anko looked away smiling, "You just ruined it."_

_Kakashi placed his hand on Anko's face and stared into her eyes again. Anko touched his face, and slowly, very slowly pulled down his mask. He didn't resist her or anything, but kept looking at her face. When his mask was down at his neck she felt looking back and forth from his eyes to his mouth. Kakashi leaned in, still keeping an eye on her if she would resist. She didn't resist so he leaned onto her lips with his and kissed her. _

"YOU KISSED MOM!" Sheimasu said.

"Of course I did," Kakashi sighed.

Then walked in Anko herself, Kakashi got up and greeted Anko by the door, "Hello honey."

"Hey ugly, Where's Kiiro?" Anko asked the two men.

Sheimasu chuckled, "Kiiro went into her room when dad didn't want to tell her what rapist meant."

Anko looked back at Kakashi and mouthed the words, "What the fuck?"

"I was telling them, but now only Sheimasu, how we met," Kakashi laughed.

Anko walked in and sat on the couch, "oh how bad that story was."

"I know right?" Kakashi said joining her on the couch.

"Dad continue!" Sheimasu said.

"Okay."

_Anko pulled back and went back to staring at the sky. Kakashi didn't bother to pull up his mask and just stared at Anko the whole time. Weeks passed without any contact. Anko didn't bother to talk to Kakashi anymore. One day Kakashi came knocking on her door. No one answered so he just opened the door himself. He walked in and said, "What the fuck Anko! I kiss you once and you don't bother to have contact with me anymore?"_

"_It's not that I didn't want any more contact. I wanted to see if you would come for me, and you did. You passed the first test," Anko said walking out of her bedroom._

"_So you've been testing me?" Kakashi asked._

"_Well I guess."_

"_Want to know the truth?" Kakashi asked._

"_What truth?"_

"_You're starting to grow on me."_

_Anko asked, "What does that mean?"_

"_I'm starting to like you Anko."_

"_Oh fuck. No you don't!" Anko said._

_Kakashi walked up to her and said, "I think I like you."_

"_NO YOU DON'T, stop lying to yourself."_

_Kakashi hugged Anko, "Trust me."_

_The whole day was spent watching movies together on Anko's couch. Kakashi cooked dinner for the both of them. Anko then started to snuggle into Kakashi as she wanders into a sleep. Kakashi turned off the T.V quietly and picked her up. He slowly walked her to her room, carefully placed her on the bed and left her there. Kakashi was about to leave, but when he looked back to Anko's bedroom. He decided to crash onto the couch. _

_Next morning approached rather fast for Kakashi and Anko. Anko got up bright and early. She found her in her bed and said, "How the fuck did I get here?"_

_She completely was oblivious of her surrounds and didn't even notice Kakashi sleeping on her couch when she went into her bathroom. She stripped down to the skin and said, "SHIT I forgot my towel."_

_Anko quickly slipped out of the bathroom. She was greeted by a blue shirt in her face. She looked up to find Kakashi smirking at her. She was quiet when he said, "Good morning-"His eyes were already down._

_He slapped his hand over his eyes, "Oh fuck sorry Anko."_

_Anko chuckled and pushed him aside. She went into the small closet beside her bedroom and pulled out a towel. Kakashi was still standing there, still covering his eyes. Anko said, "When I come out I better see you in skin."_

_After he heard the door close he got to work. He took off everything except his boxers. By the time he finished Anko popped out, wrapped in a towel. She looked at Kakashi, "Good job on the body, but take those off too." _

_Kakashi sighed and slid the boxers too. Anko stepped back and chuckled. She walked past him and patted his back, "Good job."_

_Kakashi stood there awkwardly as his manhood greets Anko's fine body. _

"Okay, I heard enough. Thanks for sharing," Sheimasu said getting up and walking to his room.

Anko chuckled, "Continue." She pulled down his mask and gave him a quick kiss.

_Anko made Kakashi put back on his cloths again but to leave his mask down. Kakashi really didn't want to but he knew Anko was testing him, so he didn't resist. She sat down on her couch and said, "Go take a shower and brush your teeth. I have extra toothbrushes under the sink and an extra towel is already hanging."_

_Kakashi shrugged, "I guess it's alright."_

_After she heard the water turn on she darted out the door and said, "Sucker." _

_She was rudely stopped by the same blue shirt from his morning. She sighed as he say, "Good try. Where do you want to go?"_

"_I want some ramen."_

"_I have the perfect place," Kakashi said levering his hand up to see if she would accept. _

_She did and both of them held each other hands as they walk to Ichiraku. Kakashi called a booth as Anko lets go of his hand. He didn't want to force her into anything so he just left it. As they eat, both would exchange glances sometimes smile or laughs. After they finished Kakashi paid for their meal and asked her, "Where next?"_

"_The park!"_

"_You seem to like that park."_

"_Oh you know why," Anko said biting her lip, and then ran away._

_Kakashi smiled and ran after her. When he reached the park, Anko was already sitting in the grass staring up to the clouds. He walked over to her, went behind her and sat down, holding her waist. She didn't resist so he went up to her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful."_

_Anko felt this spark in her stomach. She started to feel butterflies flying around in her stomach. She stayed quiet and leaned onto Kakashi who leaned on the tree. She turned her head just to see him by the corner of her eyes. She slowly pulled down his mask. He leaned down onto her lips and kissed her passionately. Though they were still friends so neither Kakashi nor Anko pushed it. Anko slowly drifts into a sleep. Suddenly Minato popped out of nowhere to find them together. He smiled at Kakashi. Minato thought, __**finally that kid opens up**__. Then he left and just let the two be. Kakashi woke up an hour later to find Anko lying on the grass staring at the sky, "You slept well?"_

_Kakashi rubbed his eye and said, "Yeah I guess. Did you?"_

"_I guess I did too," Anko said._

_Kakashi went over her face and said, "You want to stay here or do you want to go to home?"_

"_I'm staying till dark, I don't know about you." _

"_I'm staying here with you," Kakashi said._

_Anko said, "You don't have too."_

"_I actually do," Kakashi said pulling out his book._

_Anko took one glance at the book, "You're such a pervert."_

"_Actually I'm not a pervert. The book just has an amazing romantic plot," Kakashi argued._

"_Amazing plot, my ass. You're just in it for the hentai," Anko said. _

_Kakashi put the book away. "Anko you're the ass."_

_Anko chuckled. She turned around and gave him a smile. Kakashi now felt something thing inside. Her warm smile somehow made Kakashi like her more. Kakashi smiled too and said, "Planning on to do anything for dinner? Or you going straight home."_

"_I don't have anything planned. We can go somewhere if you want."_

"_Okay so call it a date."_

"_Okay, you can prove yourself."_

"I regret going with you," Anko said leaning onto Kakashi.

"You shouldn't. Look at us now," Kakashi kissed her forehead.

Anko said, "I know, you're an old hag."

"You're only two years younger than me."

"Whatever just continue," Anko said slapping Kakashi's face.

"_So I guess this is good bye?" Kakashi asked._

"_No it isn't. Go get your stuff and come back." Kakashi smiled sideways at Anko, "I don't sleep well. I need you there with me."_

"_Are you asking me to sleep with you?" _

"_No, you're sleeping on the floor."_

"_In your bedroom?" Kakashi asked._

_Anko responded, "If you want."_

_Kakashi said, "YES! Such an improvement from yesterday."_

_Anko chuckled and opened her door. She turned to Kakashi, quickly pulled down his mask and kissed him, "Come by quickly."_

_Kakashi smiled, pulled up his mask and left. He quickly went home, got his stuff and left. When he reached Anko's house, he knocked to let her know it was him then he opened the door and stepped in. All the lights were off when he stepped in. He slowly approached Anko's bedroom and found that she was in her bathroom. Kakashi casually went back outside and went to the couch. Anko came out with a towel around her body and her hair dripping with water. Anko said, "Hey Kakashi!"_

_Kakashi smiled, "Hi Anko."_

"_Go change," Anko said walking into her bedroom._

_Kakashi shrugged and started making his way to her bathroom. She popped out of her bedroom, nude and said, "Where are you going?"_

_Kakashi pointed to the bathroom. _

_Anko disagreed, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into her bedroom. She was still naked when she said, "Go ahead change."_

_Kakashi chuckled and started changing as Anko slowly puts on her clothing. Kakashi slid his sweats off and put on his shorts. Then he took off his shirt exposing all his muscles. Anko nodded approvingly as his arms flex to put on his shirt. When they both were completely dressed Kakashi walked over to Anko and placed his nose on hers. Kakashi smiled and said, "You're beautiful."_

_Anko smiled after him and kissed him. "You're hell of a sexy beast."_

"_Guess what?" Kakashi asked._

_Anko said, "What?"_

"_I think you're starting to like me."_

_Anko chuckled, "No I don't."_

"_How you chuckled. It was a fake chuckle. I know how you are. Good try though," Kakashi said patting her shoulder._

_Kakashi turned around and was about to walk away when Anko said, "I don't like you."_

_Kakashi turned his head to Anko, "Don't lie to yourself."_

"_Fine, I do like you. Actually I love you," Anko said sarcastically._

_Kakashi laughed, "Good try beautiful."_

_Anko crossed her arms, "Come here."_

_Kakashi walked towards Anko. Anko opened her arms to accept Anko, but Anko stood up and placed her arms around Kakashi's neck. Kakashi placed his hands on her waist and kissed her passionately. Anko gripped his neck stronger and pushed their lips closer together. They both pulled away when both of them were out of breath. Kakashi placed his hand on Anko's cheek, "You're amazing."_

"_You know how weird you are?" Anko asked._

"_Enough for you to like me?" Kakashi asked._

_Anko chuckled and kissed him lightly, "Yeah, sure."_

"_You like me?" Kakashi asked now joyfully._

_Anko sighed, "No. No one will like a pervert."_

_Kakashi argued, "I'm not a pervert!"_

_Anko chuckled and fell face first onto the bed. Kakashi rushed to Anko before Anko got up. She whispered, "You really do like me."_

_Kakashi felt a spark of relief, "Of course I like you, who can't?"_

"_I can name a lot."_

_Suddenly there was a knock. Kakashi looked to Anko and whispered, "Are you expecting guests?"_

_Anko shook her head. _

_Kakashi put a serious face on, pulled up his mask and grabbed a kunai. He went to the door, looked through the peek-hole to find no one there. He slowly opened his door and found Minato Sensei was there. Kakashi nodded, "Hello Minato sensei."_

"_Kakashi, son, what are you doing here?"_

"_You told me to keep an eye on her," Kakashi said._

_Minato said, "Kakashi do you like her?"_

"Oh god, you never told me about this," Anko said.

Kakashi said, "Well you never asked."

Anko pulled Kakashi's mask down and kissed him, "It's the exact same feeling as the first time we kissed."

Kakashi chuckled, "It's the exact same."

"_Kakashi loves you Anko," Minato said joking around._

_Kakashi punched his sensei, "What the hell Sensei?"_

_Anko laid back and just laughed. "So it's true?" Minato asked._

"_I only like her! She's beautiful and everything," Kakashi argued._

"_Why won't you just admit that you love her?" Minato asked._

"_BEACAUSE I DON'T ADMIT TO STUFF LIKE THAT!" Kakashi yelled._

"_Calm down son." Minato turned around to Anko and said, "Do you like him?"_

_Anko shrugged._

"_Kid, it's a yes or no answer."_

"_Yeah, I guess."_

_Minato turned back to Kakashi, "SHE LIKES YOU! FIRST PERSON EVER!"_

_Kakashi sighed and started pushing him, "Alright time for you to leave."_

_Kakashi pushed Minato all the way out the door and quickly locked the door. He walked back to Anko, "Sorry about that."_

"_I'm tired."_

_Kakashi raised a brow. HE walked over to Anko, kissed her on the forehead and held her in his arms._

"_Go away," Anko said trying to push his arms away, but she really doesn't want too._

_Kakashi placed his chin on her shoulder, and held her tighter, "I won't let go unless you sleep."_

_Anko relaxed and laid down on the bed. Kakashi stayed and made sure she got some sleep. Kakashi took on his mask and kissed her forehead with his lips. She smiled which made him smile. He lay besides her just to make sure she sleeps before he can leave. Either way he's going to stay with her by her side. When she fell asleep he was already dozed off too by the comfort of her touch with him. She fell asleep knowing that he would probably be always there for her even if she's not worth it. _

"Looking back, we both were really inexperience," Kakashi said.

"Yeah we were. That's kind of sad."

"It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're here together."

"I was forced though," Anko whined.

"Shut up," Kakashi said.

_The morning came quickly for the two sleeping kids. Anko woke up to a strong arm wrapped around her waist. She looked to it and saw a glove there too. She smiled and turned to face Kakashi. She put her head onto his chest and continued to sleep. Kakashi woke up to Anko's smell which pleased him well. He woke up with a smile. Anko took a deep breath of Kakashi's scent. _

"_Good morning," Kakashi whispered in a scratchy voice._

"_Good morning," Anko said getting up with a stretch._

"_Want to go to eat something?" Kakashi asked still lying in bed._

"_Are you asking me out on a date?"_

"_If you want too."_

_Anko smiled and turned to him, "I'd like that."_

"_You are starting to like me!" Kakashi said in excitement._

"_No I'm not," Anko said lying down again._

_Kakashi caressed her hair, "You so are."_

"_No, I'm not starting too. I already do like you."_

_Kakashi stopped caressing her hair in shock. Kakashi got up and placed his head right over hers, "Did I hear that right?"_

_She smiled, "I think you did."_

_Kakashi turned and got on top of her. He stared her in the eye, "You're insanely beautiful."_

"_Thanks, you're insanely ugly."_

_Kakashi smiled, "Thanks."_

_Anko placed her hands on Kakashi's cheek. She traced his lower then upper lip over his mask. Then she grabbed the edge of the mask and slowly pulled it down. Anko propped herself on her elbows to kiss him. Kakashi lowered himself onto Anko and kissed her passionately. They both moaned as they try to get to their tongue to fit in each other's mouths. Anko pushed Kakashi back and said, "You taste bitter."_

_Kakashi chuckled, "You taste sweet."_

"_Is that good?" Anko asked._

"_I don't like sweet things, but you're an exception," Kakashi said touching her cheek._

"_Are we going on the date or not?" Anko asked. _

"_We are. Let me go home to change and everything. I'll be back in 10 minutes, okay?" Kakashi asked getting up._

"_Sure," Anko said walking to her bathroom._

_Xxxxxx_

"_Where to now?" Kakashi asked._

"_You have to ask?" Anko said walking into a direction that was way too familiar._

"_You're so repetitive," Kakashi sighed._

_Anko laughed and punched Kakashi's arm. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed her hand with his. He linked his fingers with hers as they make it to the park. Anko ran to the tree and sat on the tall grass right beside the tree. Kakashi joined her seconds later, "So when's our next date?"_

"_I think we should just be together," Anko whispered._

"_Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" Kakashi asked._

"_Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" Anko asked._

_Kakashi laughed, "Yes, I am."_

_Anko turned her head to Kakashi, "I accept."_

_Kakashi leaned down, "Can you speak up alittle?"_

_Anko chuckled, "Yes I'll be your girlfriend."_

"_Can I get that in writing?"_

"_Don't push it," Anko whispered._

_Kakashi smiled and sat back against the tree. He slowly closed his eyes. He quickly shot open his eyes when he felt a body pressed him against him. He felt his mask slowly go down as his eyes open. He smiles when he sees Anko, "Baby girl, what are you doing?"_

"_Just wanted to see you smile," She said smiling herself._

_Kakashi kissed Anko lightly, "I thought you were annoying."_

"_I thought you were gay," Anko chuckled._

_Kakashi closed his eye, "Wow thanks."_

_Anko kissed him, "You're welcome."_

_Then a male with goggles popped out, "KAKASHI! Who's this beautiful lady?"_

_Anko got off Kakashi's legs, while Kakashi says, "She's my girlfriend."_

_Obito laughed, "YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND? ARE YOU JOKING?"_

"_At least I'm not dating Ayame," Kakashi yelled._

_Obito went silent, "Hey, she's sexy."_

_Kakashi lifted his hand that was connected to Anko's, "So is she."_

_Obito sighed, "Ayame is 28."_

_Kakashi chuckled, "Having an older woman isn't that great."_

_Obito sighed, "You don't even know."_

"_Just because you get sex, doesn't mean anything," Kakashi sighed._

_Anko leaned her head onto Kakashi's shoulder when Obito asked, "Shut up fucker. How old is she?"_

"_She's 22," Kakashi replied._

"_SHE'S YOUNGER? You're dumb man. You'll never get pussy," Obito said walking closer._

_Anko said, "He will get pussy, and he's not dumb."_

_Obito was dead silent. Kakashi turned to Anko and whispered, "Good job baby girl."_

_Anko smiled, "Anytime."_

"_Well, I'm going to tell Asuma," Obito said crossing his arms._

_Kakashi said, "Go ahead, it won't change anything."_

_Obito stuck out his tongue and poof off. Kakashi turned to Anko, "Good job."_

"_Thanks ugly," Anko smiled._

"_KAKASHI! YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND?" Asuma yelled._

_Kakashi turned his head, "Where's Kurenai?"_

"_She's busy, BUT YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND?"_

_Kakashi nodded proudly._

"_Who is it?" Asuma asked._

_Anko pointed at Asuma with a jump up, "Mitarashi Anko is my name!"_

_Asuma dropped his jaw and looked to Kakashi, "How'd you get this chick?"_

_Kakashi grabbed Anko's hand, "Sit down baby girl." She sat down still holding his hand. He turned back to Asuma, "She's my hot chick, back off."_

_Asuma asked, "Why would she date someone like you?"_

_Anko said, "Because he's a sexy beast, plus he's super-duper sweet."_

_Kakashi smiled, "What she said."_

"_Wait so she accepted on her own free will?" Asuma asked._

"_Yes sir," Kakashi replied._

"_I'm so telling Kurenai," Asuma yelled running away._

_Anko turned to Kakashi, "What the fuck?"_

_Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know. By the way is what you said all true?"_

"_That you're a sexy beast and super-duper sweet?"_

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Yeah, I mean it."_

_Kakashi smiled and kissed her. Anko asked, "Can we go to the Hokage's office?"_

_Kakashi nodded but asked, "Why?"_

"_I want to ask him something, but you need to stay out the door, okay?" Anko asked._

_Kakashi hesitated but nodded._

_Xxxxxx_

"_So you're telling me you want to be a shinobi?" Minato asked._

"_Yes sir. I want to serve this village," Anko calmly said._

"_Did Kakashi talk you into this?" Minato asked._

_Anko said, "No, I want to do it on my own will."_

"_Considering that you were originally in the village, you may be a shinobi, but on one condition, Kakashi mustn't know."_

"_Yes I promise, but when can I tell him?" Anko asked._

_Minato opened his draw, pulling out a headband, "When he's on this next mission, but when you leave call him in."_

"_Yes sir," and Anko was gone._

_Anko slowly stepped out of Minato's office, quickly stuffing her headband into her pockets. She looked to Kakashi, "He's looking for you."_

"_Are you going to wait for me?" Kakashi asked._

"_If you take too long then no," Anko said sitting down._

_Kakashi shrugged and went in. Anko sighed and hoped that Minato would break it to him. _

"_Kakashi, son, sit down."_

"_What's up?" Kakashi said sitting down._

"_I'm sending you on a mission with Anko," Minato said._

_Kakashi said, "You can't do that. She's not even a shinobi."_

"_At least she followed my orders. I just made her a shinobi."_

_Kakashi mentally cheered, "What's the mission about?"_

"_Well it's a simple dog walking mission. I need you to train her for now," Minato said._

"_Sir, I'm a jōnin. I don't do dog walking missions."_

"_But she does and she wants you there. So you'll go. Also I still never cleared you of protecting her."_

_Kakashi sighed, "Yes sir."_

_Xxxxxx_

_Kakashi was holding Anko's hand as his other hand holds onto the leash of the dog. He looked to Anko, "This is boring."_

_Anko smiled, "At least you're here."_

_Kakashi smiled, "I was forced."_

"_You'd be on my shadow anyways," Anko said hugging his arm._

_Kakashi chuckled, "How'd you know?"_

_Anko looked up and whispered, "Because I know you."_

"_So I heard you became a shinobi," Kakashi said sounding not so excited._

"_Yes I have."_

_Kakashi looked at Anko with soft eyes and thought, __**what would I do without her?**_

_Anko looked at Kakashi's eyes and knew. She said softly, "I'll be okay. You're the one that needs worrying."_

"_But you're so-"_

"_Kakashi, I love you," Anko whispered looking down._

_Kakashi's eyes shot opened. He wanted to say it back but he was speechless. 4 weeks was all it took for her to get under Kakashi's skin and entered his heart. People may say that's impossible, but Anko somehow managed. Kakashi looked at Anko, "You love me?"_

_Anko nodded blushing._

_Kakashi smiled warmly and hugged her, "I love you." _

_Anko chuckled, "You're so weird."_

"_Only for you," Kakashi smiled._

_The dog barked. Kakashi looked down and saw a pile of poop. He looked back at Anko but she was nowhere to be found. He sighed and went to pull out a bag. "Where the fuck did you go?"_

_Anko placed her finger on his nose, "Don't worry about it."_

"_Just left because you knew it was there?" _

"_How'd you know?" Anko chuckled._

"_Because I know you." _

_Two minutes later the dog was returned to its owner and Kakashi and Anko were on their way to lunch when they caught up with Kurenai and Asuma. At first Kakashi tried to ignore them, but he wasn't focused on him. He was focused on his beautiful girlfriend. "Hey Anko!" Kurenai yelled waving._

_Anko smiled and waved, "What's up?"_

"_Asuma is dragging me to go see some weird movie," Kurenai sighed._

_Kakashi laughed, "Dragging her to go see that stripper movie?"_

_Kurenai turned to Asuma, "Stripper movie?"_

_Asuma put on a cheeky smile, "Surprise?"_

_Kurenai sighed, "I'm not watching that."_

_Anko said, "Watching a stripper movie with your girlfriend?"_

"_That's not so smart," Kakashi said._

"_ALL RIGHT JUST SHUT UP. I'll take her somewhere else," Asuma sighed._

"_Smart move," Anko said._

"_Where are you two going?" Kurenai asked._

"_We're going for lunch," Kakashi said._

_Anko pointed to Kakashi, "He made me."_

_Kakashi just smiled and pushed her aside, "Bye guys!"_

_Kurenai smiled, "They're so cute together."_

"_I'm just glad that Kakashi found someone to open up too," Asuma smiled._

_Kurenai agreed._

_Xxxxxx_

"_Stop staring at me," Anko smiled._

"_I'd rather not."_

"_Just eat, you haven't even touched your drink," Anko said eating her dangos._

_Kakashi took his finger and poked his tea. He smiled as she says, "Good try, now drink up or we're not leaving."_

_Kakashi sighed and picked up his drink, taking little sips now and then. Kakashi said, "What do you want for dinner?"_

"_We should stay home and cook," Anko suggested._

_Kakashi sighed, "You can't cook."_

"_I know, that's why you are," Anko smiled._

_Kakashi chuckled and grabbed her hand, "Anything for you."_

_Xxxxxx_

"_This taste like shit," Anko yelled._

"_I know! Calm down, I'm not down yet!" Kakashi yelled pushing her out of the way._

_Anko chuckled, "I'm kidding honey."_

_Kakashi dropped the spoon and went to hold her waist. Anko smiled and pulled down his mask. She kissed him passionately until there was a knock on the door. Anko sighed and dropped her arms. She went to the door, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

_Kurenai said, "Chill Anko. Kakashi's here too right?"_

_Anko nodded._

"_Alright then tell him both of you need to go see Minato at lunch tomorrow. I heard you two are going to be sent on an important mission."_

_Anko sighed, "Alright thanks."_

"_See you two tomorrow!" _

"_Bye!" Anko waved to Kurenai leaving._

_Anko closed the door and went into the kitchen, but Kakashi was nowhere to be found. All of a sudden she felt hands on her waist and a chin on her shoulder. She smiled and tilted her head back to catch eyes with Kakashi's. "What's up babe?" _

"_We have some mission tomorrow," Anko said kissing his cheek._

_Kakashi tighten his grip and whispered in her ear, "Dinner's ready."_

_Anko smiled and pushed Kakashi aside, "It smells good but you don't."_

"_Just go eat," Kakashi said walking Anko over to the small dinner table for two._

_Anko and Kakashi engaged in full conversation as they both dine into their food. Kakashi poured some warm sake for them. Anko swallowed her sake like it was water while Kakashi take minor sips, while refilling Anko's glass. After half a dozen glasses of sake, Anko was well on her way to passing out, "Kakashi, KAKASHI, KKAKAKAKAKASHIIII. I feel shooooo lightttt heeadddedddd," Anko pouted._

_Kakashi held her in his arms, "That's why you should drink so much."_

"_It WASN'T my FAULT KAKASHI! Youuss keep pour more!"_

"_Want me to put you to bed?" Kakashi asked._

"_Nyoooooooooooooo, I want to shaty heres wif yous."_

_Kakashi got up with Anko, "I'm putting you to sleep."_

"_Nyooo, I want to stay here."_

_Kakashi sighed, "I'll sleep with you then."_

_Anko stop fighting because she had already passed out. Kakashi smiled and picked up her bridal style moving her all the way to her bed. He laid her down fetal position and went to tuck her in. He stood there smiling at Anko's passed out body. He went to the other side of bed and lay down next to her. He whispered, "I love you," before drifting into a sleep._

_Next morning Kakashi woke up to a girl poking his arm. His one good eye opened to find Anko still poking his arm. "What?"_

"_Good morning honey," Anko said continuing to poke him._

_Kakashi groaned, "What do you want babe?"_

"_I want you," Anko said lying down._

_Kakashi smiled and put his hand over her. He pulled her close to him and tightens his grip. Kakashi said, "You are all I need."_

"_You're cheesy."_

"_All for you, and what time is it?"_

_Anko cuddled into Kakashi more, "Almost lunch."_

_Kakashi eye shot open as did his body. He got up leaving Anko still on the bed. Anko looked at him in confusion, "What the fuck?"_

"_WE HAVE THE MEETING WITH MINATO," Kakashi yelled._

_Anko dug her face into her pillow, "I'm kidding. It's only seven."_

_Kakashi dropped everything and stared at Anko. He frowned and jumped Anko. He was on top of Anko, hands around her head, "You suck babe."_

_Anko turned her head and smiled at him, "You can go to the meeting thing alone."_

_Kakashi bent lower to her ear, "Hell no. You're coming with me."_

_He lifted his head and looked at her. She put her thumb on Kakashi's scar and kissed him. Then she kicked his thigh which made him flitch allowing her to get free from Kakashi's lock. Kakashi looked at Anko and sighed, "I'm going back to sleep."_

"_NO BABE! Stay awake," Anko yelled hugging Kakashi. _

_Kakashi swiftly turned her around and held her closely as she sits on his lap, "Gotcha."_

_Anko sighed, "You suck."_

_Kakashi leaned closer to Anko's face just to be pushed away. Anko grabbed his neck and flipped him. Then she quickly kicked Kakashi off the bed which made a loud THUD! Kakashi placed his arm on the bed trying to lever himself up, "What was that for?"_

"_Trying to seduce me," Anko chuckled kicking him back down._

_Kakashi chuckled and tackled her. He held her as tight as he could without hurting her. _

_Xxxxxx_

"_So Anko, I heard you're adapting well."_

_Anko nodded._

"_Is Kakashi being good to you?" Minato asked._

_Anko looked to Kakashi and nodded._

"_Okay that's great, but I'm making Kakashi still protect you."_

_Kakashi sighed as did Anko. _

"_But both of you are being sent on an easy mission," Minato exclaimed._

_Anko mentally cheered a bit while Kakashi sighed. "Well since Anko you have the cruse mark-" _

_Kakashi's eyes bursts open but continued to listen to Minato, "Kakashi help her train with that. Do you guys agree?"_

_Anko nervously nodded as she saw Kakashi's reaction. Kakashi also nodded but felt furious. When they were both out the door, Kakashi asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you had a cruse mark?"_

"_Because I knew you'd react horribly and I was correct," Anko sighed._

_Kakashi clenched his fist, "You should have told me!"_

"_WHY? So you could run away from me? I thought you'd love me enough to set that aside."_

"_I wouldn't run away from you! I would have set it aside better if you told me!"_

_Anko turned around and looked Kakashi in the eye, "Either way if I told you, you would react the same. I just want someone to love. It seems you can't give me that." Then she was off. _

_Kakashi stood there, silently cursing to himself. He thought, __**I just lost the most beautiful woman in my life.**_

_He bundled up his confident and went after her. He ran all the way to the one place she would be during the day. No surprise she was where he expected her to be. He hid in the tree to survey her emotion. She was hugging her knees and stuck her head into her arms. Kakashi sighed at what he did and hopped down from the tree. Anko lifted her head and Kakashi saw that she wasn't crying. She looked at him blankly like she never seen him before, "What do you want?"_

_Kakashi sat down in silence, "I want you."_

_Anko chuckled, "Yeah sure."_

"_How can I prove it?"_

_Anko got up and said, "Time will tell Kakashi."_

_Kakashi sat there staring at her. How she said his name was so cold. Though he didn't care, got up and hugged her waist._

_She stood there very still, only breathing. Kakashi whispered into her ear, "I'll see you at home."_

_Anko chuckled, "I'll go to mine and I'll go to yours."_

_Kakashi let go but asked, "Are we still together?"_

_Anko slimed to herself, "Only time will tell."_

Sheimasu came out of his room, "This is getting interesting."

Kakashi looked at Sheimasu blankly, "Were you listening the whole time?"

"Yes I was," Sheimasu said sitting next to his mom.

Anko smiled as he placed his head on her shoulder.

_Kakashi left the park right after Anko's chakra was gone. That's when he got to work. He went back to work and went to Minato's office._

"_Kakashi, you're saying that you want to marry Anko?" Minato asked._

_Kakashi swallowed hard and nodded. _

_Minato sighed, "Good I thought you were going gay for a second."_

_Kakashi sighed, "Thanks Sensei."_

_Minato chuckled, "I'll give you a day off tomorrow."_

"_No I need some more money. I need to go on a mission for some money," Kakashi pleaded._

_Minato checked his papers, "There is this simple one."_

_Kakashi nodded in excitement. _

"_You'll leave tomorrow at noon. You will stay there for two days just to protect the workers as they build a defensive wall. You'll go with Asuma," Minato explained._

_Kakashi thought it was simple enough so he took it. _

_Anko was now walking back to her apartment smiling to herself. She was about to happily enter her apartment alone until her best friend popped out of nowhere. Kurenai said, "Hi Anko! Why the happy face?"_

_Anko adjusted her smile to a straight face, "What are you talking about?"_

_Kurenai chuckled, "Can I come in?"_

_Anko shrugged and let her in. They both sat at on the couch as Kurenai starts her story. "Asuma said that he wanted to marry me."_

_Anko smiled and asked, "Why is that so bad? Don't you love him?"_

"_I love him more than you think, but I'm not ready."_

"_Then tell him that buddy. If he loves you back he must respect you and your decisions."_

_Kurenai got up and hugged Anko, "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Then she stormed out of Anko's apartment. _

_Then when she was about to get up she felt two hands on her shoulders. She didn't bother to fight it so she stayed still. To no surprise a male figure moved down and whispered, "Did you miss me?"_

_Anko looked up smiling without knowing it, "No I did not."_

_Kakashi kissed her chin and said, "Well I missed you."_

_Anko smiled grew more without her even knowing. Kakashi liked when she did that. He knows she's just lying to herself, but he knew he was also his fault. Kakashi knew soon enough she would be his forever. He sat down beside her and said, "So what are your dreams?"_

_She looked to Kakashi still smiling, "I don't have any dreams right now. What about you?"_

_Kakashi put a smile on his face, "Well I have one."_

"_Why won't you tell me what that is?"_

_Kakashi put his finger on Anko's nose and got up, "Only time will tell beautiful."_

_Anko sighed, "You copying my words?"_

"_No, because you'd probably insult me."_

_Anko leaned back, "Did you hear? Asuma's going to marry Kurenai."_

"_About time, they have been dating for over seven years."_

"_Some people take 20 years," Anko stated._

_Kakashi poked his head out of the kitchen, "Shit, 20 years is a long time."_

"_You don't say?"_

_Kakashi yelled, "Shut up."_

_Anko heard some pots drop, "You okay Kakashi?"_

_He poked his head out of the kitchen with a pot on his head, "Yeah I'm fine."_

_Anko starred at him until he left, "Genma's dating Ayame."_

"_What the fuck?" Kakashi said._

"_I know!"_

_Kakashi asked, "How do you know about this before me?"_

"_Magic. Also Kotetsu is dating this civilian. Izumo got jealous and made a bunch of lies. Now I don't know exactly but those two supposedly hate each other."_

"_Anything else I need to know?"_

"_I know something that I shouldn't know."_

_Kakashi said, "And that is?"_

"_Time will tell."_

"_I swear I hate that phrase now."_

"_Sucks for you, what are you doing in my kitchen?"_

"_Oh you didn't want lunch?"_

_Anko sighed, "NEVERMIND, just continue."_

"_Exactly, do you like mustard?"_

"_No, not really," Anko said._

"_Okay good. Neither do I, but I do like you."_

"_I like you too, but you're an ass."_

"_Soon."_

"_Soon?"_

"_Soon."_

_Anko got up, "What the fuck are you doing?"_

_Kakashi was already at the kitchen entrance. He put his finger on her forehead and pushed her all the way to her bedroom. "Do not come out till I call you. Do you hear me?"_

"_Fuck no. This is my house."_

_Kakashi stared at her, "Get into the room, or I'll put in there."_

"_Try me," Anko said crossing her arms._

_Kakashi picked her up by her waist and threw her over his shoulder. He opened her bedroom door and went in. He went to the bed and tossed her onto the bed. He went on top of her and smiled, "What did you say?"_

_Anko smiled and pulled down his mask. Then in one fluid motion she slapped him in the face leaving a red mark on his face. Kakashi rubbed his face, "Why'd you hit me?"_

"_Because you're a fucking dick," Anko stated._

_Kakashi kept rubbing his face, "You know I'm sorry."_

_Anko didn't bother._

"_Anko, I'm fucking sorry. It was just a shock. I love you. I fucking love you with my whole fucking heart. I want you. I just need you. When you're not around I feel like my world is falling apart. Words may not mean anything but please just listen to them. I'll prove it to you." Kakashi said holding her hand._

_Anko was speechless. She knew she loved him. She knew that he loved her, but the way he showed it was breathtaking to her. No one in her life ever loved her before as much as he did right now and he has more to show. Anko kept her cool and said, "I give you a week."_

_Kakashi got up and kissed her cheek, "Great. I have a mission tomorrow and I won't be back till the day after."_

"_So I don't see you for two days?" Anko asked._

_Kakashi nodded._

"_Oh okay."_

_Kakashi chuckled, "You won't regret it."_

_Anko crossed her arms, "Where is my food?"_

_Kakashi smiled and went out, "I love you."_

"_Just get me the food."_

_Xxxxxx_

"_Aright, I gotta go," Kakashi pointed to Asuma and Kurenai._

_Anko said, "You don't say?"_

_Kakashi chuckled and grabbed her by the waist, "I love you."_

_Anko pulled down his mask and kissed him. She quickly broke it because she remembered that they were in the middle of the village. She quickly pulled up his mask. She smiled and went up to his ear, "I'll see you tomorrow?"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow lovely."_

_Anko added a slight of concern, "Don't die on me okay?"_

"_I promise. I'll be back tomorrow for out date."_

"_What date?" Anko asked._

"_That reminds me, I'll pick you up at 7 sharp. I might smell funky because I'm coming straight to your house when I get back."_

"_Okay it's a date."_

_Kakashi smiled and brushed his lips with hers._

"_C'mon Kakashi! We need to go!" Asuma yelled not letting go of Kurenai either. _

_Kakashi held Anko's hand as they walked to Asuma. Asuma let go when they both reached them. Anko said facing Kakashi, "So bye."_

_Asuma already started walking without saying anything and Kurenai walked the other way. Kakashi looked at Anko and said, "What the fuck?"_

"_I don't know, but I'll see you tomorrow at 7."_

_Kakashi let go of her hand, "I love you."_

"_I love you too," Anko said waving to Kakashi._

_While he tries to catch up to Asuma, he couldn't help himself but look back. He waved at Anko then just fully left as he saw her leave. All Kakashi wanted to do was get back and to hug her. He felt a pat on his shoulder, "You okay buddy?"_

_Kakashi said, "Yeah, I'm fine, are you okay?"_

"_Well I miss her already, but I'm fine."_

_Kakashi sighed._

_Xxxxxx_

_The night already came quickly for the citizens of the Konaha, though it was just about an hour past noon. Anko was already at her apartment and called in sick. Minato didn't care if she didn't go to work or not because he knew she wanted to be alone. She was about to doze off into a sleep about Kakashi until she heard a scream. She quickly woke up and ran to the door with her coat on. She took out a kunai and looked around when she opened the door slightly. _

_Then it happened. She looked up and found a purple-orange sky. She was certain she saw this before but she just can't put on a finger on it. She jumped onto the rails and hoped onto the roof. Then it came to her as she reaches the battlefield. It all came to her so quickly like it was a bolt of lightning. She stopped running and stood there at the wreckage of her village. Kurenai popped behind her and said, "Take north."_

_Anko nodded and darted north. She found that the north post was completely empty. She felt the presents of an enemy shinobi. One hell of a powerful shinobi. Then it came to her again, the sky, the Chakra, it was Kabuto. He was the one that insisted Orochimaru to come after her. A light breeze, a cold blade, a scratchy voice was all it took for Anko to remember him. The voice slowly said, "Hello . Who would have thought I'd find you here?"_

_Anko kept her cool, "Kabuto. Why are you here?"_

"_I was ordered to come attack this village. Direct orders from Orochimaru from himself," Kabuto answered._

"_You have made a horrible choice. I will kill you right here and now."_

"_I'd like to see you try, Ms. Anko."_

_Anko swiftly grabbed his wrist and twisted it, breaking his grip, allowing her to get out. Then she stepped on his foot. Reacting humanly he grabbed for the foot. Then she took a kunai, pulled his twisted wrist towards her and thrust the kunai right into Kabuto's gut. He put both hands onto his wound with the kunai still in. Kabuto looked up at Anko with a snake eye. Anko stepped back and then a painful sensation came to her left calf. She looked at her leg and found a snake securely locked onto her calf. It bit harder and made Anko say, "No poison can kill me."_

_Kabuto laughed but with a rough voice due to his injury, "Oh Ms. Anko that poison I used even Orochimaru can't cure. Since I love you so much I picked the poison that would kill you in two days."_

_Anko swallowed hard now grabbing her calf due to the throbbing pain. Kabuto smiled but collapsed right in front of her, "Sorry Kabuto I made a poison of my own. It's incurable. There is no cure and will never be one. It kills in a matter of minutes so you'll die in front of me. All the pain you caused me, I'm actually glad I got to fight you." _

_Kabuto fell to his side and his last words were, "They will come for you, Ms. Anko."_

_Relief came over Anko's body. She said to herself, "Finally! I killed him."_

_Now she laid on the tall grass, in a star formation on her back. She starred at the sky as the colour changes from bloody red to a nice peaceful blue like nothing never happened. She felt the poison overcame her which made her pass out._

_Xxxxxx_

"_She's waking up Lady Tsunade!" She heard a male voice called._

_Then she heard heels coming towards her unconscious body. She slowly tried to open her eyes but had horrible luck. Anko heard a voice say, "Nod if you can her me Anko."_

_Anko nodded ever so slightly. She felt a hand connect with hers._

"_Well I managed to get the poison out of your system, which means you will live but you will take some time to recover. I thank you so much for defeating Kabuto. "_

_Anko nodded again. _

"_I'll just leave and let you two stay alone."_

_Anko hesitated but spoke lightly, "two?"_

_She ever so slightly turned her head enough to see the silver hair sticking up. Kakashi smiled. Anko turned her head back to the middle, "Kakashi, how long was I passed out for?"_

_Kakashi knew she wasn't weak so he didn't bother to shut her up. Kakashi said, "You were gone long enough for me to finish my mission, go around the village for a day and then find you here."_

_Anko soft lips smiled, "Are you okay?"_

_Kakashi got up and looked at her, "I'm fine. Though I was alittle hurt to hear that you were passed out here."_

_Anko smile deformed, "Sorry."_

_She saw Kakashi slowly pierce down his mask and slipped his lips onto hers. She didn't hesitate to kiss him. She was glad that Kakashi was okay and she was glad that she's even alive. Kakashi pulled apart, "Sorry. I couldn't resist. "_

_Anko smiled, "I love you Kakashi."_

"_I love you too beautiful, but go get some rest, "I'll be right here."_

_Kakashi sat down as he saw her eyes slowly faded closed. Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny diamond ring. Kakashi looked at Anko sleeping and smiled. _

**AN:** YES! I FINALLY GOT THIS DONE! After like two weeks of non-stop typing! I've got to admit it was a pleasure writing this story. It was so exciting to just type. I personally say this is the best story I've ever wrote, but you guys can be the judge of that. Thank you guys so much for reading this story. Leave a review as you please and the next story of the series will be out soon. Now time for the epilogue.

Epilogue-

_Anko slowly woke up from her much needed sleep. Now she was able to move around and keep balanced as she pleased. She turned to the chair and found Kakashi just staring at her. He asked, "You feel better?"_

_Anko responded, "I feel much better."_

_She threw her leg over the side of the bed now sitting up. She rubbed her eyes and it happened. The lights went out, luckily she found Kakashi's hand and held it tight. After the lights came on she found Kakashi holding her one hand, in the other hand was a diamond ring in a box, and Kakashi was kneeling on one knee. She stared into his eyes as he says, "Anko my dear love. Do me this honor, will you marry me?"_

_Anko was speechless. Literally no words could escape her mouth. She squeezed Kakashi's hand and managed to say, "Yes, yes I will."_

_Kakashi looked up at Anko with a huge smile. Kakashi took Anko's left hand and slid on the ring. It was a perfect fit which really surprised Anko. Kakashi got up and kissed her, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

**AN: **So this is done, yeah… it's rushed but DEAL WITH IT. I just love this! Thanks again for reading I'll see you guys next story. 9 thousand words. WIN!


End file.
